


The best laid Plans...

by BaoziBang



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Elena Gilbert, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziBang/pseuds/BaoziBang
Summary: (Starts at the end of Season 4 except Silas took the Cure, Jeremy didn't die and Kol didn't die either...)Elena's Friends and Family thought they knew what was good for her so they took her Memories of the Supernatural and compelled her to leave America for Collage. They never expected that she would befriend a Vampire and get accidentally turned after a Car Accident. Elena remembers... and maybe she finally breaks..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this on my Phone, I don't have any Chapters finished and no Idea when and how I am going to write this Story!

(Starts at the end of Season 4 except Silas took the Cure, Jeremy didn't die and Kol didn't die either...) 

Elena's Friends and Family thought they knew what was good for her so they took her Memories of the Supernatural and compelled her to leave America for Collage. They never expected that she would befriend a Vampire and get accidentally turned after a Car Accident. Elena remembers... and maybe she finally breaks..


	2. The Beginning....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena wakes up after a Car Accident and remembers... Everything

She hurt. That's all Elena knew. Everything hurt, she couldn't breathe and it was impossible to open her Eyes. She was in Transition, she didn't know how she knew that but it was clearly the Reason her Head hurt so much and unspeakable Hunger made her Throat burn.

She opened her Eyes. The sky was getting brighter every Second and Elena knew she had to get away, find anything... Anyone to make the itching in her Throat dissappear. "Damon would know..." she mumbled... Who was Damon? She stood up, squinting her eyes against the morning sun and listened to the sounds around her. Something was coming, maybe a car or motorcycle. Exactly what she needed. 

There was a Van. It was stopping and someone came near her, frantic and afraid, asking her things she didn't and couldn't answer yet. She needed Blood to survive, she knew that... She hesitated for a second... Maybe she shouldn't but they took her away from herself and she knew... They had taken away everything elena from elena and left the broken pieces.

The broken Pieces didn't care, they fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't write like this often but I will probably use this format everytime Elena gets confused and when the broken pieces shatter and scrape against each other.


End file.
